love?
by Shanshan
Summary: about serena and darien, well pretty much serena and everyone.. :)


LOVE?  
  
Darien looked into Serena's eyes. They were filled with tears, and knew the reason why. It pained him to do this to her, but he had to. It needed to be done and he was the one that had to do it. The one chosen to do it. Slowly, he raised his hand, and cupped her cheek. She leaned into it and sighed. Bending down he kissed her passionately, hoping that she would remember how much he loved her. He pulled back, looking into her beautiful blue eyes, hoping she read the message in his own. She nodded her head slightly letting him know that she understood, even as more tears filled her eyes, and cascaded down her cheeks. "Always and forever," he whispered. Then he turned around and faced the man that was there to take him away. The two of them started to walk away, looking so much like the other it was scary. Serena couldn't keep quiet, "I LOVE YOU DARIEN!" but Darien didn't turn around, he kept his back to her, so she could not see the tears that fell from his eyes. Then in the blink of an eye the two men were gone. Serena crumpled to the ground in pain. "This can't be happening," she sobbed into her hands. "Oh, Darien!" Covering her face she let the sobs tear through her.  
  
Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, and Rini could feel that there was something wrong. They all felt a sudden urge to see Serena. They dropped what they were doing, and started for Serena's house. They all met up right around the corner from Serena's house. Rei - You guys felt it too? The others - Yes! Lita - What do you think is wrong?  
  
Rini - It has something to do with Darien. I can feel it!  
  
The girls looked at each other and they all thought the same thing, what are we going to do?  
  
The walked around the corner and saw the curled up figure of a girl on the ground. They knew who it was instantly.  
  
Rei - Serena?! Rei jumped back as Serena flew up form the ground, trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes. Serena - What are you guys doing here!? "We all felt a sudden urge to come and see you. We knew that something was off. Why are crying? Rini thinks that it has something to do with Darien. Does it?" Tears clouded Serena's eyes, again, and all she could do was nod. Lita- "What happened!?" Mina- "Where did he go!?" Rini- "What's going on!? Why did he leave!?" Rei- "You guys calm down!! Let Serena calm down. Come on let's go into the house." Everyone was stunned. Rei never acted like this towards Serena when something was bad. She was usually calling her a baby, and telling her to get herself together. Rei- "Well! Are you coming or not?" They all ran into the house. Everyone crowded into Serena's bedroom. Serena and Rei on the bed. Amy in a chair, and everyone else was standing around in different areas. Amy- "Ok Serena. Tell us what happened. What's going on?" Serena started to tell the story as she heard from Darien and The Man. "You all know that in the future, past, whatever, that Darien was Prince of the Earth?" All the girls nodded their heads. "Well, the man he left with was his father. He came here from the Past to ask Darien for help. He told Darien that he was the Earth's only hope for survival. Not only because he is Tuxedo Mask and he is powerful, but also because the Past Darien is in a very bad, and very serious condition, he may die!" Her voice choked up, and she coughed lightly into her hand. "They need Darien from the Future because he is stronger than the Past Darien. Darien agreed to go and help him fight! That is why I am so upset, and I must have unknowingly called my friends for support." Sererna smiled weakly, " I am glad that you came. You guys can help me, as you always do, if only a little."  
  
Everyone was silent. They really had no idea what to say, except Lita. "Serena, I have an idea! Why don't we all go to the past and help Darien!! Help earth! that is why we are the sailor scouts isn't it? To protect the earth and save the people on it?" Rei- "Serena, Lita is right! We can go help save earth and protect Darien at the same time! What do you say? Will we go and help him, or sit around doing nothing waiting to see if both Dariens die?" Serena looked around at everyone. She could see that they all wanted to do this, she wanted to do it too, but it was really really dangerous. She didn't want to lose any friends, but she didn't want Darien, or the Earth, to die. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Alright you guys. We'll do it. But you all have to promise to come back alive! I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you!" Rini- "Don't worry Serena, we're here to help the Earth, and that is what we're doing! Calm down already!" Serena glared at Rini, but was glad that her friends were here, helping her. She smiled now, "Alright you guys let's get moving!" Serena told Luna and Artemis that they were staying here, and so was Rini. She didn't want her in the past. Rini was pissed off, but she agreed that it would be better. Then the girls all ran to an abandoned building. Serena- "You are all ready to go then? No one wants to go back?" Everyone- "Let's do it!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Moon Crystal POWER!" They stood in a circle holding hands. The wind started to pick up speed and their hair started to lift upwards. Then out of each of the sailor scouts, their respective lights shown through. Mars-Red. Jupiter-Green, Venus-Dark Yellow, Mercury-Blue, Sailor Moon- Light Yellow. The ground underneath them started to crumble, and then they were gone. Nowhere to be seen. They had teleported themselves to the past (well not really the past, but to wherever Darien was in the past). Serena gasped when they landed. "Oh my god! You guys this place is a wreck! What are they fighting against???" The scouts couldn't believe what shape the Earth was in. It was aweful. There were deep pockets in the Earth from where bombs or something had fallen. Many men were hurt, but still stood strong. Many houses were blown in half, some totally blown up. Serena was in shock, "How could it get so bad?" Rei- "I don't know, but we're here to help it come back! Come on girls, we have to find Darien." "Right." Serena watched as everyone ran off to find someone for help. She just couldn't believe how bad Tokyo looked. She wondered, what would happen to the rest of the planet, if whoever or whatever was doing this, wasn't stopped. She wouldn't let that happen. Ever. No matter what the consequences. No one was going to destroy her future Kigngdom, and she would do anything to save her friends, and family. No matter what happens, she told herself, you must continue to fight and stay strong! Serena couldn't see the girls anywhere now, they had disappeared. *Damnit! I guess i'm going to have to find him on my own.* She started to walk towards a house that was still intact, but it had been hit, there were peices missing, and rubble everywhere. The house wasn't just a 'house' though. It was beautiful. It stood tall, almost as if telling it's attackers that they were worthless, and nothing could beat it. She grinned at her description, and walked into the house. What she saw was heart brekaing. There were many people lying on the ground. They were being mended by women, and men, who looked like they had been working non-stop all day. Serena couldn't bear to look at the poor men, and walked towards a closed door. She slipped in quietly, not wanting anyone to see her. She looked around her, and gasped. "Darien!" She ran towards the bed at the end of the room.She knelt down beside her love. "Oh Darien." She placed her hand on his face, tears coming to her eyes. "How did this happen, oh Darien, please answer me!" Slowly his eyes opened, but she saw the pain it caused. "Close your eyes hunny, it's ok, I'm here now, and I will save you. Don't you worry." Darien gave a choked laugh, "Serenity, you will not be able to do anything. You can not fight them, you will surely be harmed. I can't let you fight." "Darien, don't be ridiculous! Of course I can fight them, I came here to help you fight them." "Darien? Sweetheart, my name is not Darien. It is Endymion. Remember?" "Endymi..." *oh my gosh, it's not Darien!! Well it is Darien, but his past self, and he does not know about me being Sailormoon. Oh thank god! Darien isn't hurt, but he will need my help.* "Just rest my dear. I will be back soon." Serena got up and walked out of the room, she was upset that the Past Darien was hurt, but she was relieved that Darien from the Future was still ok, she hoped. With each step towards the door she grew more and more determined to stop whoever was doing this. 


End file.
